Currently, external vacuum sources are commonly used to remove foreign-object debris (FOD), such as dust and chips, resulting from drilling operations. When processing parts that include metallic materials, fluid is typically supplied in large amounts at the processing location for lubricating and/or cooling purposes. As such, the existing drilling methods require extensive cleanup, which increases manufacturing cost and lead times.